Neo
Appearance Neo has pink eyes, but that's the only thing separating him from a normal Mewtwo. He wears a classic gangster outfit which consists of a dark grey Fedora with a black horizontal stripe, a dark grey jacket, a black undershirt, a black tie, dark grey pants, and black dress shoes. Only recently has he covered his upper body in tribal tattoos (even his his neck and face). Personality Neo's story follows Mewtwo (from the first movie) EXACTLY as he is the same Mewtwo. Since then, he's found reasoning for his life with Skully's help. He's also ammended his family ties with Mae (AKA Mew) and apologized for the chaos in the past (especially the labs). He was shown to remember Amber from when he was a kid as he missed her. With Skully's help, he got her back. Neo goes by this name instead of Mewtwo because it means "new" which pertains to his new life and new beginnings. He's very open-minded, so he's accepting of pretty much everyone. He seems to have calmed down quite a bit too as he hardly ever gets mad or uses his powers for destruction. He's become more social and open about things as well. During his free time, he reads, but runs out of material quickly due to how fast and much he reads. Other than that, he's dance partners with Auron; his best friend (later to be lover). Recently, he dove into science; experimenting and testing (not on living things), and a bit of psychology as well. Chemistry and psychology are his best areas. Surprisingly, he's actually very romantic and affectionate; even likes to cuddle. While he naturally has a deeper voice, he can sing higher pitches easily and it flows nicely. Most are very surprised to hear him sing, but not in a bad way. Skully loves to hear him sing, so he does so quite often. Love and Romance Neo may fall for someone for many reasons. He tends to take a liking to people who are smart, open-minded, kind and respectful, and/or people who have helped him in his time of need. For romance, he's very well-rounded; he always remembers what someone likes and doesn't like, he's up for almost anything that they want to do, and he's always willing to put what he's doing down for someone he loves. He's a big cuddler, hugger, and kisser when it comes to relationships. He loves to dance with his lovers in any kind of dance, but slow dancing is his favorite kind. He's also protective of his lovers, but not unless he feels that they're actually in danger. However, if someone hurts them, he will get extremely angry and rough them up a bit as well as threatening them (at a minimum). Along with affection, he sometimes purrs or meows like a cat, but only in privacy. He flirts quite a bit, but half of the time, he uses big words or sentences to descibe something simple due to his igh intellect. He will sometimes get a little frisky if he knows they don't mind. Also long these lines is "dirty dancing". If his lover doesn't mind it, after a while, he may establish a "mind link" (which only a few Pokemon can do). A mind link allows them to share thoughts whenever they think them from wherever they are; this comes in handy if they can't talk or are too far away to talk to them. However, this could be invading privacy or disrupting sleep, so there's an "internal switch" that if you focus, you can turn it off. Relationships *'Family' #Mae *'Lovers' #Skully (In depth ---> Neo and Skully) #Amber #Auron *'Friends' #Mordin #Jack #Legion #Zane *'Other' #Izaya Abilities and Skills Basic Theme Songs *Life Theme **Evanescence - Imaginary *Love Theme **Westlife - I Lay My Love On You *Sexual Theme *Fighting Theme **Celldweller - Frozen (Celldweller vs Blue Stahli) Season-Based Theme Songs Additional Theme Songs *Slow Dancing With His Lover **The Verve - Bittersweet Symphony Series Appearances Deaths Life Time Line (Up To Being Seen) Season 8 Time Line (What's Happened Since The Main Characters Left) References *'Expressions' Excited (picture) Puppy Eyes (picture) Smug (picture) Extremely Pissed (picture) Nosebleed (picture) Worried (picture) *'Behavior' Seducing (picture) Dancing (video) Sleeping (picture) Lying Down (picture) Waking Up (picture) Kissing (picture) Being Kissed (picture) Cuddling (picture) Cuddling (picture) Hugging (picture) Being Hugged By Acquaintences/Unknown People (picture) Spending Quality Time With Someone He Loves (picture) Drunk (picture) Playing Guitar (picture) *'Fighting' Shadow Ball(animated gif) Armor (picture) Armor/Gun (picture) Stance (picture) Barrier (picture) Hyper Beam (picture) *'Appearance' Normal Outfit (picture) Normal Outfit (picture) Working On Chemistry (picture) Gijinka (picture) Human (picture) His Tattoos (picture)